oshinwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Assure model lesson plan
An assure model is a procedural guide for planning and delivering instructions that integrates technology and media into the teaching process. It also refers to a systematic approach of writing lesson plans that helps teachers in organizing instructional procedures. The assure model lesson plan that we have done is design to teach grade five students comprise of both genders. This lesson is about what is weather and the elements and instruments used to measure elements of weather using technology to bring across the lesson. This lesson plan will help the teacher to plan his or her lesson to cater for the students , so they can grasp the content of the lesson. Sample of an ASSURE model lesson plan Name: Angel Cherrington ID number: 1820161306 Name:'O’shin Morgan-Lue '''ID number: '''2017000635 '''Grade: '''5 '''Subject: '''Science '''Topic: '''Weather '''Focus-Question:'What is weather? 'Sub-Question:'What are the instruments used to measure the elements of weather? 'Duration: '''60 minutes '''Analyze Learners: ' This lesson was formulated for a grade 5 class, students who are between the ages of 9-10. In this class there are 20 students in total, eight boys and twelve girls. These students are more focus and interested in a lesson whenever technology is being involved. Especially when they get the chance to share/discuss with their peers. Hence, there are 50% of students who learn better by visualizing, 20% student by listening and 30% by hands on experiences. Therefore, this lesson caters to all three learning styles (visual, auditory and kinesthetic). Not all students as access to a computer, therefore computers are already provided in class for them and these students are already equipped with the basic computer knowledge they need, in order to complete this lesson. These students also have a current knowledge on what a weather is. '''State Objectives: Students will be able to: 1. Define what a weather at the end of discussion. 2. Tell at least four elements of weather after discussion. 3. State at least two instruments after discussion. 4. Identify at least four instruments after interactive PowerPoint. 5. Explain the purpose of at least four instruments after interactive PowerPoint. 6. Answer at least three questions at the end of the lesson, from the interactive PowerPoint. Select Methods, Media, and Materials: Methods: 1. The teacher will allow students to visualize a storyboard and after which engage students in a discussion. 2. Teacher will allow students to utilize the interactive PowerPoint for additional information or reinforcement. 3. Students will complete a quiz at the end of the lesson, in the interactive PowerPoint. This will tell how much they have leant. ' ' Media: Students will visualize a storyboard by use of a projector. Also, students will utilize the interactive PowerPoint on the computer, which comprises of relevant information and a quiz. Materials: Storyboard Projector Interactive PowerPoint Computers Utilize Media, Materials, and Methods: Preview Materials: The teacher will check the storyboard to ensure that it can be clearly projected at the beginning of the lesson. Also, it will be previewed to ensurethat there at least four, elements of weather are being conveyedand all pictures are in the correct order, in which will help to start a class discussion Teacher will ensure that the visualizing of the storyboard and discussion does not exceed more thanthirty minutes, so that enough time will be left for the interactive PowerPoint. The storyboard will be shared via a projector on the white board. The teacher will ensure, that theinteractive PowerPoint is accessible on all the computers. ' ' ' ' Prepare Materials: The teacher will ensure that the computer and projector are turned on and are ready to be play. Also, the teacher will ensure that all computers have the interactive PowerPoint and is able to open. ' ' Prepare Learners Students will have their notebooks and pencils in front of them and getting ready to make jottings for the discussion. Teacher and students will go over the objectives to ensure students know what they are looking and listen for throughout this lesson. Provide Learning Experience: Students will be able to experience the use of a storyboard and an interactive PowerPoint. They will also learn a lot using technology. Require Learner Participation: Step 1: '''A storyboard generated by the teacher, will be projected on the white board for all students to see. The teacher will analyze with the students, the objectives outlined for the lesson and indicate to the students that they should take notes on what they are seeing on the storyboard. After, the teacher will have the studentsplace themselves into two large groups and explain to them that they are going to discuss and formulate a story from the sequence of pictures they are seeing, with their group member. The teacher will also convey to students that they will be given ten minutes to discuss and formulate their stories and five minutes to share with the rest of the class. Whenever each group as done presenting, the teacher will engage students into a class discussion by asking them what is weather, the elements of weather and explain to them the instruments used to measure the elements of weather that was being conveyed from the storyboard. At the end of the discussion, students must be able to define what a weather is and name and associate at least two instruments with the respective element of weather. '''Step2: The teacher will now, introduce the interactive PowerPoint to the students. Students will be asked to turn on the computer in front of them and go on the interactive PowerPoint, that will be on each students’ desktop. Students will be asked to go on the interactive PowerPoint, on the computers in front of them. The interactive PowerPoint will contain additional information, as well as revising information from the discussion, on the different elements of weather and the instruments used to measure varies of elements of weather. Also, within the interactive PowerPoint, a quiz will be at the end for students to complete in order to see what they have learn from the lesson. Evaluate and Revise: Student Performance: The interactive PowerPoint showed that students scored between the range of 80% - 90%, on the quiz they have completed. It appears that the students exceeded beyond the expectations of the objectives. They have learnt the most important concepts of the lesson, such as: defining weather, identify more than four of the instruments and was able to tell their purpose of the instruments. However, students had a problem with telling the different elements of weather. Media Effectiveness: Was the storyboard projected clearly (visually)? Were the pictures understandable? Did the storyboard spark students’ interest and focus? Was the PowerPoint clear enough (information)? Was the PowerPoint interactive and student-centered? Did all students have access to a computer to utilize the PowerPoint? Were students able to use the PowerPoint easily? What problems occurred during the use of the PowerPoint and the storyboard? ' Instructor Performance:' The instructor’s performance will be rated by the students. The teacher will give each student a survey contains questions about how the lesson was and how well did the teacher put the lesson together. Survey Questions 1. The teacher clearly explained the content. Yes NoNot clearly 2. The interactive PowerPoint, created by the teacher, was interesting and understandable. Yes No Not clearly 3. The storyboard, created by the teacher, was interesting and understandable Yes No Not clearly 4. The teacher made the lesson interesting and meaningful. Yes NoNot clearly ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '